Hot Night
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: Six couples have a lot of "fun" during one hot night! Pairings, Renamon x Guilmon Rika X Takato, Agumon X Biyomon, Tai X Sora, Patamon X Gatomon and TK X Kari.


Hot Night

Disclaimer I do not own Digimon it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.

Warning the following story contains strong sexual content, anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now!

Author's Note. I guess this is an AU story, pure mindless smutty goodness enjoy! Oh and no flames please!

Part 1

_Digital World _

It was a hot night in the digital world. Many Digimon were struggling to get to sleep. The Digimon that was having the most trouble getting to sleep was Guilmon. He couldn't remember a night as hot as this. He rolled around on the ground next to his sleeping mate Renamon and said, "Renamon it's hot."

Renamon hugged Guilmon and kissed his forehead and said, "I know dear, I guess we won't be getting that much sleep tonight."

"I guess not."

Renamon then put a hand on her big round pregnant belly as she felt movement within it. Renamon smiled and said, "Guilmon I think I just felt our babies kick."

Guilmon gently rested his head on Renamon's belly and said, "It sounds like it's having fun, I think I can hear a few heart beats. Renamon how long until the babies come?"

Renamon patted Guilmon's head and said, "Soon my love."

Guilmon sighed in happiness and listen to the beating of his unborn children's hearts and said, "I love you Renamon."

Renamon gently put her hands on Guilmon's face and said, "I love you to Guilmon."

Renamon then kissed Guilmon's nose and the two of them then licked each other's lips and shared a loving and deep kiss. While they were kissing, they both blushed in arousal and when their kiss ended, Guilmon started nuzzling Renamon's breasts, which had grown nice and big since her pregnancy. Renamon got aroused and her nice pink nipples than appeared. Guilmon licked them a bit and Renamon then reached into his slit and started rubbing his pink penis. Guilmon's member quickly grew to its full height and stood tall and proud. Guilmon gently thrust his penis between Renamon's legs and after doing that a few times her vagina than appeared.

Guilmon licked Renamon's nipples a few more times and then traced her folds with his tail and Renamon became aroused and the tip of Guilmon's tail became wet with her pre cum. The two of them then kissed again and their kiss was loving and deep. Renamon gently pushed Guilmon to the ground and climbed on top of him. She rubbed her vagina against his penis and Guilmon smiled as he felt a pleasure build in his penis. They both knew they were going to make love tonight! Guilmon had been a bit worried of having sex with Renamon when she was so late in her pregnancy; however Renamon had told him that as long as they had sex doggy style, "which was their favorite position!" that everything would be fine. The two of them moaned in pleasure as Renamon rubbed her vagina long Guilmon's big pink long penis! The two of them moaned in pleasure and their moans of pleasure could be heard all through the woods. Guilmon put his hands on Renamon's big breasts and squeezed them. Renamon broke her kiss with Guilmon and screamed in pleasure. Guilmon kept on squeezing her breasts and started patting her rump with his tail. Renamon's vagina got wetter and Guilmon's penis got harder and just when they were about to finish up the foreplay and have sex. Agumon and Biyomon walked over to them and Agumon said, "Can you guys keep it down! Every time the two of you have sex, you always wake everybody up!"

Renamon and Guilmon weren't embarrassed that they were being seen aroused and in the processes of intercourse. Digimon weren't really ones for modesty anyway; Renamon and Guilmon sat down next to each other and Renamon storked Guilmon's penis with her left hand, while Guilmon rubbed Renamon's folds with the tip of his tail. They both moaned in pleasure and Renamon said, "If you two had any idea how good this feels, you would understand that this is worth waking everybody up! Hey you two are a couple, haven't you done it yet?"

Agumon and Biyomon both blushed and Biyomon said, "Well we are a couple, do you want to try it?"

Agumon kissed her and said, "Okay, but if it feels weird or hurts let's stop alright?"

Biyomon replied, "Got it, oh Agumon I love you!"

Agumon smiled and said, "I love you to."

Agumon and Biyomon then kissed one more time and then Biyomon laid down. They both blushed a bit and then they both realized that they really had no idea how to do "it" so Agumon said, "Ah guys can you help us out."

Renamon and Guilmon nodded happily and Renamon got on her hands and knees and spun around and shook her rump a bit and then opened her legs all the way and showed everyone her round pink vagina opening. Guilmon traced it with his tail and Renamon moaned in pleasure as pre cum ran down her legs. Guilmon stuck the tip of his tail into her love hole to loosen her up and as soon as Renamon was feeling so much pleasure that she couldn't even speak. Guilmon took the tip of his tail out of her and stabbed his love staff all the way inside her! They both screamed in pleasure and Guilmon started thrusting in her and they made sure to take it slow so the pleasure could just build and build.

Agumon and Biyomon were getting aroused just watching them. So Agumon's big pink penis grew out of his slit and a slit than appeared between Biyomon's legs and she then opened her legs and showed Agumon her round pink vagina opening. Agumon quickly thrust his entire member inside of her and Biyomon felt a little weird at first. There was some blood and pain, but soon it all past and the felt pleasure that was beyond anything they could have ever imaged! The sight of them making love made the pleasure that Renamon and Guilmon were feeling increase and the two of them had to struggle to keep from coming!

Biyomon's vagina walls were so tiny and tight that Agumon had to control his breath few times, in order to stop himself from reaching his pleasurable climax too soon! The pleasure that Guilmon was feeling in his dick was so great that Renamon felt his penis grow inside of her! When they had first made love, they had had no idea what they were doing and it had hurt at first. But they had ended up having an amazing climax together and it had been the best climax they had ever had! However, they both knew that tonight the pleasure they would feel when they reached their climax together would blow that away! The continued making love and Guilmon made sure to slow down his thrust down to make the pleasure last.

He also did some exploring and rubbed the outside of Renamon's vagina with his tail. Agumon and Biyomon had their eyes closed because of the pleasure they were feeling. Suddenly their friends Patamon and Gatomon who were also a couple decided to join in on the fun. Gatomon hugged Patamon as he pumped into her and they made sweet, sweet love. All this sex made Guilmon and Renamon more aroused and to Renamon's delight she felt Guilmon's member grow inside of her again! The pleasure the two of them felt was getting greater and greater, Guilmon felt his cum start to rise while Renamon felt her vagina walls start to tightened. Suddenly Agumon and Biyomon couldn't take it anymore and with just one more thrust they reached their climax together! Biyomon vagina walls slammed around Agumon's penis and Agumon's shot all of his cum into her womb and it poured onto her vagina and onto the ground.

Patamon and Gatomon reached their climax as well and they screamed in joy as they experienced pure ecstasy together. Guilmon kept on thrusting into Renamon while they watched all of this and Renamon's mind became blank because of all the pleasure she was feeling and all she could do was howl in pleasure! Suddenly Renamon's vagina wall slammed around Guilmon's penis and Guilmon's penis shook a few times as he shot all of his cum into her. Renamon and Guilmon felt nothing but amazing pleasure as they screamed in bliss and had the best orgasm of their lives together! They rode the sea of pleasure until they were done Cumming and when that happened. Guilmon pulled his penis out of her and his cum and Renamon's cum poured out of her vagina like a waterfall. The two of them kissed lovingly and feel asleep together with all of their friends; tonight had been a night that they would never forget. The two of them feel asleep together for awhile and suddenly Renamon woke up because she felt a little weird. Before she knew it she was giving birth, Renamon opened her legs and Guilmon held her hand and she felt a quick flash of pain and there was some blood, but before she knew it the birth was over and she felt fine.

Guilmon and Renamon than saw that she had given birth to dragon-fox hybrids that were both red and yellow and very cute; one was a boy and the other was a girl. They were both very confused since they had just been born. Then Guilmon and Renamon picked them up and being held by their parents made everything alright. The babies suckled at Renamon breasts and then Renamon and Guilmon kissed their foreheads and then gave each other a loving kiss of joy and decided to their son after Guilmon's human tamer Takato and their daughter after Renamon's tamer Rika. The family of four cuddled and fell asleep together, that night was the greatest night of Renamon's and Guilmon's lives. Not only had they had the greatest sex they had ever had together, they had also become parents! Meanwhile in the real world Rika and Takato were about to have some late night fun of their own.

Part 2

_Real World_

Rika and her boyfriend Takato were sneaking into school late at night. The two of them had planned to sneak into school together with TK and his girlfriend Kari and Tai and his girlfriend Sora. Rika and Takato had waited hours for their friends to show up and when they didn't the two of them just decided that they either had too much homework or had just forgotten which night they were suppose to get their revenge. The deal was that Kari, TK, Rika and Takao all had the same homeroom teacher, Mr. Lee who was an absolute dick who made their lives a living hell; he gave them detention for no reason and gave them all so much homework that they barely had time to do anything else. He had made high school a prison for all of them and he also gave them F's. Even though Tai and Sora were in college now, they had had Mr. Lee as a teacher and wanted revenge for all that he had done to them! So they had all decided that they would break into school and completely trash Mr. Lee's home room and office.

Rika had been looking forward to getting her revenge. However, when they got their Rika could see how much Takato was chickening out. He was fidgeting like crazy and Rika knew that something was wrong so she said, "Don't tell me you're chickening out on me Takato."

Takato stammered, "No, I …I …I don't want to make you angry…"

Rika gave Takato a kiss on the check and said, "I'm your girlfriend Takato, not Mr. Lee. So you can speak your mind around me."

"I'm…..just afraid that will get in trouble if we do this."

"No one will find out about this okay."

"Okay."

So Rika and Takato trashed Mr. Lee's office completely and when they were done with it appeared as though a hurricane had sailed though it; all of his books and papers had been torn in half and his office computer had been busted beyond repair. Takato couldn't believe that they had just done that, he was literarily praying that they didn't get caught otherwise they would defiantly be expelled. Rika sighed and said, "Boy that made me thirst, I think the vending machines are still on. Oh and Takato let's trash our class room some other night with the rest of our friends, alright."

"Yeah sure."

Takato and Rika then got some drinks at the vending machine and they both sat down for awhile and drank some sodas together. When they were done doing that Rika gave Takato a loving kiss and said, "I think it's too late for us to sneak back home, we should just spend the night here."

"Okay."

"Also it's very hot in here…."

"Yeah it is."

"Takato can I ask you something, even if it's a little weird?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well it's always been a fantasy of mine to walk around the school naked with you! So if you want can we make it a reality?"

Takato instantly became hard and he was lost for words. Never had he ever imagined that Rika would want to do something like that. However, he knew he would be a complete idiot to say no to that offer. So he kissed her forehead and said, "Yeah, why not."

So Rika and Takato stripped off all of their clothes until they were as naked as the day they were born. Takato blushed bright red as for Rika there was only a light blush on her face. For awhile they both said nothing and just walked around in the hall way naked together for a bit. In the process of doing so Rika saw that Takato had a nice strong chest, good arms a flat butt, two round balls, brown pubic hair and a nice hard penis. As for Takao he saw that Rika had two nice round breasts with light pink nipples, a good round bum and a vagina covered in curly pubic hair.

The two of them walked into the girls' locker room to take a shower together, but the shower won't start. So they sat down together and then kissed lovingly and while they were kissing Rika gently squeezed Takato's penis, while he squeezed her breasts and her behind. They both moaned in pleasure and Rika's nipples harden while Takato felt his member move on his own. Suddenly Rika ended her kiss with Takato and hugged him. Her breasts pressed against his chest, while his hands rubbed her nice soft butt. When their hug ended Rika said, "Hey Takato, do you want to make love?"

"Well….."

Suddenly Rika grabbed his penis and rubbed it against her vagina. Takato shrived in pleasure and said, "You've wanted us to have sex since we got here, didn't you?"

"Yep."

Takato just closed his eyes in pleasure and nodded. He and Rika kissed lovingly and Takato then touched her vagina and ran his fingers across it. His fingers become a little wet with Rika's pre cum and the two of them kissed awhile longer and then they decided to have sex on Mr. Lee's desk. So the two of them went to Mr Lee's room and cleared his desk off. Takato and Rika then kissed once more and Takato rubbed her vagina again and found her nub. Rika screamed in pleasure and then opened her legs and Takato saw her round pink vagina opening. Some pre cum left his member and Rika and Takato knew that the time to have sex was now. So Takato laid down on the desk, while Rika sat over his member with her back and behind facing towards him. They both smiled and with one thrust Rika buried his member inside of her warm wet tight love tunnel and their virginity was gone.

Rika screamed in pleasure as she kept on thrusting on her boyfriend's dick. With every thrust she took her vagina walls, just got tighter and tighter. Takato felt his cum start to rise and he made his hands into fists as the pleasure started to become intense beyond belief. Rika's vagina walls were now hugging Takato's penis and with every thrust she was taking. Her vagina walls were becoming tighter and tighter. Takato didn't know how much more he could take, before he shot his seed into her. Suddenly Takato and Rika heard footsteps approaching them. They didn't know who it was, Rika stopped thrusting down on Takato's penis, but made sure that it remind buried all the way inside of her.

Suddenly TK, Kari, Tai and Sora opened the class room door and saw Rika and Takato making love. For a few moments the six of them did nothing, but blush bright red. Then Tai broke the silence and said, "Ah….sorry were late."

A very naught grin appeared on Rika's face as she replied, "Late, you're just in time!"

Rika thrust down on Takato's man hood and everyone just watched, having their friends watching them have sex was making Rika and Takato feel even more pleasure. TK and Tai got tents in their pants as their members hardened and Sora and Kari felt their panties get a little moist. Tai reached under Sora's skirt and rubbed her panties. While TK grouped Kari's breasts. Sora reached under Tai's pants and rubbed his cock. TK kissed Kari lovingly and took her shirt off while, while Tai rubbed Sora's panties until they became soaked. Sora moaned in pleasure and shouted, "Oh God I can't believe were such perverts."

Tai slipped Sora's panties off and said, "But were each other's perverts!"

Soon Tai and Sora were both butt naked and Tai rubbed Sora's round big breasts and nice firm bottom like crazy, the two of them kissed lovingly and passionately and their tongues battled for a few moments. Sora then pressed her body against the class room wall and opened her legs all the way and showed Tai her most private part. Tai rubbed Sora's back and behind a bit and then he thrust into her and they became one. Tai knew it wouldn't take them long to cum because of how tight Sora was as for Sora she pressed her body against the wall until her breasts became as flat as pancakes and she was screaming in pleasure!

TK and Kari kissed lovingly and then TK said, "I love you Kari."

Kari kissed his forehead and said, "I love you to TK. I never thought are first time would be like this."

"Neither did I."

TK and Kari quickly took the rest of their clothes off and became naked! TK saw Kari's nice large and still growing breasts, her perky pink nipples and blond pubic hair. Kari saw TK's nice strong chest, arms, blond pubic hair and nice long hard penis. They kissed lovingly and touched each other all over. Kari sat down on a chair and opened her legs all the way and showed TK her round pink vagina opening that already had pre cum leaking out of it. TK wrapped his hand around his member and masturbated while Kari rubbed her nub and fingered herself. They both felt extremely great pleasure from watching each other masturbate and just when the pleasure was at its height and they were about to cum!

They stopped masturbating and TK put his entire penis inside of Kari with one magnificent beautiful thrust and their virginity was dead! They kissed lovingly as some drops of pre cum left TK's member and went into Kari's womb. Kari's vagina walls got tighter and tighter! TK felt his cum start to rise and he and Kari shared a deep and loving kiss and her vagina walls hugged his member and they experienced pure pleasure and bliss together. TK kept on thrusting into her and his cum and her cum ran down Kari's legs as the pleasure grew and grew until it finished!

As for Tai and Sora they both shouted, "I love you!" To one another as they both came! Tai shot his seed into Sora's love tunnel, while her vagina walls squeezed his penis. They screamed in pure bliss as they came together and when they were done cumming they kissed lovingly and passionately. Now as for Takato and Rika they had both managed to last the longest, but the sight of their friends' cumming pushed them over the edge. Their scream of pleasure echoed all thought the school. As Rika's vagina walls slammed around Takato's member and milked him of all of his seed, his cum and her cum mixed together and ran down her legs as they felt nothing but pure pleasure and bliss that was simply heavenly. When their orgasm ended Rika got off of Takato and their cum poured out of her and covered his penis and balls. They laid down on the floor together and kissed lovingly. Then Takato said, "I love you Rika."

Rika smiled and replied, "I love you to Takato."

Then they kissed lovingly and joined their friends in sleep. When Mr. Lee found them the next morning let's just say that he wasn't happy! In fact when he saw the four of them naked and his desk covered in cum, he had a heart attack and died.

The End


End file.
